


Cartman Gets Cursed

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman Sucks, Cartman deserves it, Dildos, F/M, Immortality, Kenny transfers his curse, M/M, stuff going into Cartman's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Kenny's had it with this immortality crap





	Cartman Gets Cursed

Kenny was sick of being immortal so he used a curse to make other people immortal so he wouldn't have to suffer alone. butters volunteered cause they're boyfriends while Cartman did cause he wants to be rich and powerful. But cause Cartman sucks he got cursed with the always-getting-killed stuff and Kenny never got run over or caught fire again.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GOTTA GET SCREWED OVER????" cartman whined

"Cause you suck," said Butters, "now go get fucked with Shelley's giant dildos." so Cartman got dildos shoved up his ass again cause South Park always has to have things going in Cartman's ass


End file.
